If You Sit Around Long Enough, You'll Die
by Kelly96
Summary: Grissom realises life's too short and takes the team on a weekend of fun. Very slight GSR, in fact, it's only really a couple of sentences. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**If You Sit Around Long Enough, You'll Die**

Chapter One

In the Las Vegas Crime Lab, Supervisor Gil Grissom and Lab Technician Greg Sanders were having one of their rare arguments that only seemed to happen when either Grissom had worked a case involving a child or Greg didn't get his morning coffee. Many of the staff employed by the Crime Lab had gathered to watch this unusual encounter because when these two went for it, they really went for it.

"Greg, all I'm saying is maybe you should turn off the rock music once in a while so that we can all get some peace and quiet." Grissom remarked to the unimpressed younger man.

"And all I'm saying is maybe you should let loose and have some fun for once in your life! I am so sick of you always pretending that you know everything when I bet you've never tried anything remotely fun." Greg threw back.

"That's not true. I ride roller coasters."

"To think Grissom. To THINK! That's just not normal. You need to realise that there is more to life than Forensics and maybe think about going on a date some time. I really hope you know that if you sit around long enough, you'll die." And with that, Greg stormed out of the lab and slammed every door that he could find.

Grissom walked back to his office after the dispute feeling very irritated and sad but also strangely relived that someone had finally told him that he needed to lighten up. As he walked through the sea of dazed faces he realised that he needed to be told everything that Greg had just told him and, even though he didn't enjoy it at the time, he really did deserve what he had just been informed. At that exact moment something snapped inside of Grissom. Something that even he wouldn't be able to understand. Whatever it was it made Grissom decide that he was going to have plenty more fun throughout what was left of his life and that he was going to take more chances on EVERYTHING. Grissom's feet sub-consciously changed his path and he started walking towards Ecklie's office, a plan already formulating in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to do it in the first chapter so here goes: I don't own CSI or anything affiliated with it, except the computer games. And as Santa hasn't brought me George Eads for Xmas, I doubt I ever will!

A/N: Thank you for my wonderful reviews! This is my first fic, as I'm sure you can tell so I was so proud to get reviews! YAY ME! Keep 'em coming!

Chapter Two

As Grissom approached Ecklie's office he decided that he was going to stand up to the Bald Eagle once and for all. There was to be no more of the "quiet Grissom". From now on, when it came to Ecklie, Grissom was going to be fierce and fight for what he wanted.

As he rounded the corner he rehearsed what he was going to say just once more before coming to a halt outside Ecklie's door. As he knocked on the small pane of glass he noticed that his palms were actually sweating.

"Come in." came Ecklie's voice from inside, echoing throughout the lab like an owl on a hot summer's night.

"Conrad," Grissom said, popping his head around the wooden door, "Can I ask a favour?"

"Sure, why not? I haven't tortured anyone yet today and it's getting late."

"I was wondering if it would be possible for the day shift to cover for me and my shift on Saturday night? I would like to take them all on a team building course to stop any arguments which may break out over the holidays." Grissom asked pleasantly.

"Nope" Ecklie barked. "Sorry Grissom but I really needed to torture someone and I'm afraid it'll have to be you."

"Fine by me," Grissom replied, almost sweetly, "Lets just see how many people you can torture with a lab that's on strike because if you don't give our team this opportunity we will turn against each other and we will end up on strike." As Grissom turned the handle on the door to leave he heard an inaudible mumble. "Sorry?" enquired Grissom.

"We can do it," said Ecklie, a little louder that time, "but you will owe me big time."

"If you say so Conrad, if you say so," replied Grissom as he left the office feeling satisfied and excited for the first time in months. "Sucker!" he chuckled to himself as he walked back to his office with a new-found spring in his step.

Two hours later, Grissom had been trying to choose a venue for his "team building course" when he realised that he still hadn't told the team about it. He sauntered out of his office to the break room where he found the CSI's sat around the table talking. Greg got up to leave as Grissom came through the door but Grissom waved at him to sit back down.

"Greg, it's ok. I've taken your advice and I've decided that I do need to lighten up so this weekend you're all coming out with me! Yes, even you Greg."

"I can't come." Sara said entirely too quickly.

"Well, maybe I should mention that if you stay at work you'll be working with the day shift."

As Grissom said this, Sara's mind went into complete meltdown. Now she had a choice to make; spend Saturday night working with the man she loved to hate or the man she hated to love. After spending a few moments pondering this, she decided that anything was better than working with Ecklie and that new girl, Sofia.

"Fine. Where did you say we were going?"

"I didn't." Grissom said as he left the room, smiling at what he was about to do to them all.

A/N2: So maybe it's not that funny yet, but it will be! I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If it means that much to you, look in the other chapters! Geez...

Chapter 3

Saturday: 10am

"Hi. Could I place a reservation for tonight around 8pm please? There'll be 7 of us. The name? Gil Grissom. Thank you, bye now." Gil smiled as he closed the phonebook. 'You would think, that with all the casinos and strip clubs in this town, it would be easier to find a decent bowling alley!' he thought to himself.

Saturday: 1pm

Gil walked into the break room feeling nervous for the second time in week. He walked in to see, yet again, the entire team sitting around the table. Welcome to the wonders of fiction everyone; no crime in Vegas!

"Guys? I said I'd let you know the plan for tonight and I am a man of my word so here goes. How do you all feel about bowling?"

"Bowling? Really!" Yelled Greg, all his feelings about the argument forgotten.

"So I take it that it's ok with you then? How about the rest of you?" Gil asked anxiously. The room was filled with "sures" and "why nots" but there was one person who was quiet. "Sara? Is it ok with you?"

"I suppose so." She replied.

"Great! I'll meet you all here at 7. Remember to where sneakers or you'll have to wear those awful bowling shoes!" And with one final smile, he left.

Saturday: 6:45pm

Gil pulled up at the lab 15 minutes early to greet any early 'guests'. Sure enough, somebody was already there but he couldn't tell who it was. Then it hit him. It was Sara. But it was Sara like he'd never her seen before. She was dressed in a black mini-dress with a halter-neck fastening which showed off her shoulders and neck perfectly. Gil sighed. Although he didn't have those kind of feelings for her anymore, she would always have a special place in his heart. Especially looking like that!

"Sara! How did I know you'd be here?" Gil asked as he walked towards her.

After about 10 minutes of awful small talk Nick showed up and within another 10 everyone was there but Greg. At around 10 past 7 the team heard a loud SMASH and realised that Greg had arrived but none of them were expecting to see what they saw… Greg was wearing bright green overalls that had a flared collar and CSI PALS was emblazoned across the back.

"Hi everyone!" he yelled. "Look what I got!" In his arms were what looked like several other pairs of overalls. One for each of them.

"Greg, I'm not wearing that!" Sara protested.

"Oh, yes you are." said Gil before Greg had a chance to respond. "We all are. It'll be fun!"

Saturday: 7:30

After a few awkward minutes of everyone getting changed the CSIs were finally on their way. They had (stupidly) decided to take one car so someone had to sit on someone else's lap.

"Not it!" Everyone called, except Greg who wound up sitting on Warrick as he had shouted last.

"Right! Everyone in?" Gil called as they all got strapped in. He seemed not to care though since he set off really sharply which caused everyone to moan in pain as Greg was thrown around the vehicle and bounced off of everyone. He climbed back onto Warrick's lap and noticed something odd.

"How did you fit a flask in your suit? Mine's skintight." He said to Warrick.

Warrick just shrugged and smiled.

A/N: So they're off! I'll update soon with more of the story!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Guys, I am so sorry for how long it took to update! Computers broke, then I went on holiday and blah blah blah…

Thanks for my reviews and WGF I know just who you are and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Still in the other chapters folks!

Chapter 4

After a very uncomfortable car ride (how did Grissom still have his license!), the newly-named "CSI Pals" arrived at the bowling alley. Greg was still wondering if he got Warrick the wrong size overalls, he couldn't fit his cell-phone in there, never mind a Thermos!

Everyone stopped to stare as the CSI Pals piled out of the car in their bright green overalls, both Nick and Greg falling over on the way. Warrick immediately made up some excuse to go to the bathroom whilst everyone else followed Grissom to sign in. Once everyone was assembled at the alley and had chosen a ball they set to work at entering their names for scoring purposes. You know, for the number 2 CSIs in the country, they weren't all that technically minded.

The game was in full swing with Grissom winning, Catherine trying her best to out-do Sara, Sara trying her best to out-do Catherine and Greg still trying to figure out why Warrick needed to by drinks when he had a perfectly good Thermos. By this time Nick and Warrick had abandoned the game and were now trying to drink each other under the table.

A while later, after the game was finished and Grissom had been declared victorious, everyone was sat around a table in various states of drunkenness. Grissom was still politely sober, Sara had taken to staring out the window whilst sulking after Catherine defeated her again, Cath was dancing on the tables trying to see if she still had it, Nick was wandering round trying to find Warrick's Thermos (Greg tipped him off) whilst only wearing the top half of his overalls (there was an incident, don't ask), Warrick was now, in fact, under the table and Greg was still sober, yet just as hyper as Nick.

"I think it's time to head off home, whaddya think?" Grissom enquired as Warrick re-emerged, wearing his glass for a hat.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Cath replied, jumping off the table (she didn't have it).

"Greg, you'll have to drive as you've had nothing to drink," Warrick said, before promptly falling over.

The Pals piled back into the car this time with Nick on Warrick's lap - "Aha, found it!" Nick thought.

Grissom set the Sat-Nav to an address and told Greg to follow it's directions. After about thirty minutes (It would've been twenty but Sara had to stop to throw up after she thought she saw Grissom and Catherine share a look - turns out it was a dream she had one night), they pulled up outside a nice townhouse set in an idyllic neighbourhood.

"Wow, who lives here?" Nick questioned whilst trying to get the top of his overalls off - he could have sworn the Thermos just grew.

"I do," replied a nervous voice. Everyone turned to Grissom in shock. Grissom just smiled and said "Sara has a very nice house, I didn't think she'd mind if we stayed here."

A/N2 - Will get better, I promise! The fun is only just beginning!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's the next update, hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 5

Everyone turned to Sara looking expectant.

"You don't mind do you? Gil asked Sara with a glint in his eye.

After thinking for a few moments she made a decision. "OK," she said, "Just give me a few minutes to tidy up."

Once she left the car she realised she needed to throw up again, but for very different reasons this time. She ran inside and quickly put all her dirty clothes in the nearest cupboard before placing all her dirty dishes in the new dishwasher that had never been used, mainly because she couldn't use it.

After she thought the house was clean enough she waved to the others to come in. They piled out of the car again, Cath and Gil racing up the front steps (the drinking had carried on in the car), Greg sauntering towards the house looking surprisingly sensible and Warrick tailed Nick, who had only his boxers on by this time, up the grass on each side of the steps.

Each CSI wandered through the doorway and collapsed in Sara's living room except Warrick and Nick who Sara had sent to get cleaned up after they indulged in a spot of wrestling outside Sara's home. Warrick beamed as he chased Nick into the bathroom. Ten minutes later they re-emerged with Warrick's smile gone and Nick looking shifty.

"So, um, what do you want to do?" Nick asked, deliberately avoiding Warrick.

"Shall we listen to some music?" Gil enquired.

Sara walked over to her music collection and said, rather embarrassed,

"Dolly Parton or Tony Christie?"

"OK, music's out."

The CSIs finally decided on playing Twister, although no-one could figure out what Sara was doing with Twister. Nick did the twirly thing and couldn't help but laugh when, ten minutes in, Gil and Cath were intertwined, Greg had found the Thermos again and Sara had lost all concentration whilst watching her two superiors. To top that all off, they all had their CSI Pals overalls on! "Why had they kept them on?" Nick thought to himself, he had taken his off because he found them uncomfortable and would much rather sit in his boxers (also makes a certain writer very happy).

At 2am, the Twister was over (who knew Gil was so flexible?) and the CSIs had settled down with some coffee, all except Greg who had been forbidden to have any caffeine at this hour. They had also all changed out of their overalls into random clothes that Sara had lying around. Nick had decided to stay in his underwear for some unknown reason that even Nick didn't know (I do).

"Right, time for bed," Sara decided.

"Aw, Sara"

"Greg, I mean it!"

"Greg, she's right, we'll crash here if that's OK." Catherine said.

"Sure, whatever." Sara said before going to bed.

Everyone settled down in the living room and said goodnight to one another. Nick was stuck next to Warrick and the Thermos on the pull out sofa, which he wasn't all that happy about, Greg was in the armchair next to the sofa and Catherine and Gil were on the floor under Sara's blanket. They were happy about that. It had been a while since they slept with somebody who wasn't a bug or their child so they were glad of the company. Everyone drifted off to sleep as Gil contemplated tomorrow's adventure.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is the end folks. Thanks for all the reviews and, please, carry them on!

Chapter 6

Sara awoke the next morning to find Greg sat on the end of the bed, tickling her feet. Naturally, she screamed, causing everyone in the house to come running into her bedroom.  
"What's wrong?" Gil asked.

"Nothing, Greg scared me, that's all."

"Well, hurry up and get out here. I made pancakes." Nick declared, proud of himself.

Everybody left and Sara got dressed. By the time she made it out of her room everyone was seated randomly around her dining table and living room. Nick was serving the pancakes and was still wearing just his boxers, although now they were accompanied by what looked like a stain from spitting oil, at least that's what Sara hoped it was.

Once everybody had finished their pancakes they began to talk about what they were going to do for the rest of the day (they had to be at work by 10). Sara ran off to be sick again and found Greg jumping up and down shouting "DISNEYLAND! DISNEYLAND!" at the top of his voice when she returned.

"Oh, God. Please don't tell me we're going to Disneyland."

"Nah, he's just on a sugar high from the syrup." Warrick explained. "Greg, honey, why don't you come and sit with me?"

"Right, so what are we doing today?"

"We were thinking about going to see Sam, but then we heard he'd killed someone else and was taken into custody, so that won't work. We could probably do that next week though, he'll be out by then." Catherine reasoned.

"How about a picnic by the lake?" Gil asked.

There was a sound of collective agreement from the group, except Greg, who was wondering why there was a Thermos in Warrick's pants. Did he have to take it everywhere?

After an hour or so of everyone making sandwiches and other snacks, they decided to just buy the food on the way there. They packed into the car, planning to stop off at everyone's home on the way so that they could get changed into normal clothes instead of the random assortment that they were wearing. Everything was going without a hitch until they reached Nick's house. They had to push him out of the car as they explained to him that he couldn't go to the lake in his underwear and that he had to put some clothes on. He finally relented and went in to get changed. After twenty minutes he came out of the house, shocking everyone to their very core. He had put on fake tan, was wearing tight denim shorts, sunglasses and a pair of the manliest flip-flops he could find.

"What are you wearing?" Catherine demanded.

"What you don't like my outfit? I'll have to get out of it as soon as we get to the lake, so I don't cause any more embarrassment." Nick smirked, his plan was working!

When they finally arrived at the lake, sun towels were brought out, sun cream was brought out, Nick was undressed and the Thermos made a re-appearance. Everybody chilled out, watching Greg jump from a rock into the lake shouting "Watch me!" Gil, deep in thought as usual, jumped as he heard his name being spoken.

"Gil, can I ask you something?" He smiled, it was Catherine, the closest thing he had to a best friend and the person he trusted most in the world, with the possible exception of Oprah.

"Sure, go ahead."

"What exactly made you want to do this?"

"I had a big argument with Greg earlier in the week and he told me a few things about myself that I didn't even realise. There was one thing that really stuck in my head though." He paused in that certain "Grissom" way.

"What was it?" Catherine asked impatiently.

"He said "If you sit around long enough, you'll die." For some reason, that really melted itself into my mind."

"Well, this was the first step to getting up and around, Maybe you'll start dating soon and we may just hear the pitter-patter of a few baby Grissoms?" She turned and shouted "Yes Greg, we can see you!" Before turning back to Grissom, who looked absolutely shell-shocked at what she just said. She simply winked and turned back to watch Greg, who had taken to diving from the same cliff onto Nick, who had now completely stripped and was in the water with Greg and Warrick.

Sara, who had been watching the conversation between Gil and Catherine, was feeling sick again. Really sick. She had a theory but didn't want to share it with the whole group so she did what she thought was best.

"Cath," she called. "Would you come with me for a while?"

Sara and Catherine got into the car and Sara began to drive them to the nearest drug store.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, I think I might be pregnant." Sara revealed to Catherine who immediately started shrieking like a school girl. "We're going to the drug store to find out once and for all."

The rest of the drive was in silence as each woman contemplated the future.

"Well?" Catherine asked as Sara got back in the car. They had stopped off at a local restroom so Sara could take the test. Cath thought it better if she was alone for this so she had stayed behind in the car.

"I've done the test but I can't summon the courage to look at it." She replied, pulling the little stick out of her jacket pocket. "Will you?"

"Sure, I guess." Catherine took the test from Sara, who was shaking like a leaf. She slowly turned the test over and looked at Sara with an excitement in her eyes. "It's positive. Congratulations!" Sara just stared at her as if she didn't quite believe her.

The girls arrived back at the lake as the men were packing everything away, ready to go home so that they could each have a nap before shift started. Once they were all in the car, Sara decided to come clean.

"Um, guys?" She started. "I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant."

As everyone screamed their congratulations and began to think about being an Aunt or Uncle to Sara's baby, one quiet, yet authoritive voice spoke up.

"Who's the father?" Grissom asked.

"That's the thing. I can't remember."

"What do you remember?"

"A Thermos."

FIN.


End file.
